1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an inflatable pad assembly, more particularly to an inflatable pad assembly that can be operated in various states of use.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 illustrates a conventional unitary inflatable bed 9 that merely serves as a two-layer bed. Therefore, it is desirable to design a multi-functional inflatable pad assembly.